La magia del amor
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: El odio y la envidia nos han separado pero tras varios años nuestro amor ha renacido, aun teniendo que pasar por miles de pruebas no dudare en llegar a tu lado, aun que tenga al mundo de enemigo llegare junto a ti (Necesito OC)(Reencarnacion)(Multiparing)(¡Lugares llenos!¡Gracias a todas!)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente! Soy Evangeline hoy les traigo una historia muy bonita... con una trama típica y cliché, llena de amor y frases melosas, con finales de Disney y personajes simples, comunes y corrientes.

...

No, miento...

Esta NO es una típica historia de amor pase al nombre del titulo...

¿Les cuento?

Bien, tomen asiento queridas, apaguen las luces, bajen la luminosidad de la pantalla y pónganse cómodas... que pronto sabrán una historia muy interesante...

 **...**

Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo existía algo maravilloso llamado "magia", para muchos, aun en la actualidad, se consideraba la magia como algo terrible y peligroso, que aquellos que lograban manipularla eran del infierno, que eran demonios.

Durante siglos las cacerías de brujos y brujas se extendió por todo el mundo, inocentes se vieron envueltos por la locura de esa gente, iniciando hogueras, prendiendo fuego a los acusados sin pruebas claras, lanzan-dolos a los ríos o lagos, si vivían eran brujos, si morían, eran humanos.

No se equivoquen, realmente había brujas y hechiceros, pero no eran malos como los demás decían, gente que se dedicaba a la curación, al contacto con la naturaleza, a ayudar a los animales, intentando cuidar de aquellos que los cazaban. Tan crueles, no les importaba, si eran mujeres, niños, ancianos, todos tenían el mismo cruel destino...

El caos y los prejuicios iniciados en América llegaron hasta Europa. En el país de Alemania las cosas no iban muy bien.

En este prospero país había una familia muy rica y poderosa: Los Diamont. Ellos eran una familia común y corriente que en realidad era una de las familias de magos mas poderosa de muchas.

Desde que comenzaron las cacerías de brujas, los Diamont decidieron ocultarse, esperando que todo terminara pronto, desgraciadamente no fue así, unos se dieron cuenta y dieron casa a la familia, todos murieron... excepto dos personas: Roderich y su esposa Morgana. Ellos huyeron a tiempo y se instalaron en Rumania, donde eran mas aceptados, conocieron mucha gente, siete matrimonios de brujos: Los Balthory, Los Demon, Los Rose, Los Horton, Los Rogoryth, Los Gothma y los Ventrue. Todos muy poderosos y todos amaban a su familia.

Un día, decidieron dejar de esconderse por el bien de sus familias, sin embargo, la cacería no había cesado, las ocho familias fueron llevadas a la hoguera... sin embargo... antes de morir, cada miembro de las ocho familias dijo:

 **"Mi cuerpo morirá, pero mi alma prevalecerá, en un nuevo cuerpo yo renaceré y mi magia por siempre vivira, al amor de mi vida yo encontrare y mi familia renacerá."**

Han pasado varios años desde entonces... muchos años en realidad y el juramento de las "Ocho familias infernales" no se a cumplido... ¿O si?

Oh ah pasado tantos años... y ahora han despertado... 16 chicos han renacido con las almas de las "Ocho familias infernales", buscando a sus parejas y poder renacer los clanes, pero no lo tendrán fácil... aun quedan algunos cazadores que buscan brujas que capturar.

 **.::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.**

* * *

 **.::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.**

¡Ahora es su turno señoritas! ¿Están dispuestas a ser parte de una de las 8 familias infernales?

Una historia llena de drama, suspenso, misterios, amores renacidos y mucho mas.

Todo lo que necesitas es mandar una ficha.

Nombre:

Edad:

Nacionalidad:

Sexualidad: (Hombre, mujer, gay, lesbiana, bisexual... perro, gato, unicornio (?)) (Oh si... no importa si es hombre, se vale todo.)

Chico: (Castiel, Lyssandro, Kentin, Armin, Alexy, Victor, Dakota.)(Alexy es hetero o gay dependiendo del personaje... de nada (?))

Historia:

Físico:

Familia en la vida anterior: (Balthory, Demon, Rose, Horton, Rogoryth, Gothma o Ventrue)

Ejemplo de ficha... la mia.

 **Nombre:** Evangeline Darkness.

 **Edad** : 19

 **Nacionalidad** : Britanica

 **Sexualidad:** Mujer, bisexual.

 **Chico:** Nathaniel Shadow.

 **Historia** : Hija única del matrimonio Darkness, una familia de condes en la gran Inglaterra, ricos, aclamados, famosos, etc. llenos de lujos, sin embargo, ella siempre fue simple, gustando de leer libros y perderse en su mundo, muy consentida por sus padres y tíos, por su apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, ama los animales y la naturaleza, siempre había preferido estar en el jardín de su casa que dentro de ella. De alguna manera siempre estuvo fascinada por el agua y el hielo, ella pasaba horas y horas bajo la lluvia o bajo la nieve sin importarle lo que le pasara. Nunca, en toda su vida se había enfermado, siempre gozaba de buena salud.

Las cosas cambiaron en cuanto cumplió los 10 años, un día, donde la lluvia caía a cantaros, su casa fue atacada, sus padres no estaban ni los sirvientes, estaba sola, los ladrones intentaron hacerle daño pero de la nada el agua de la lluvia rompió las ventanas y entro a la mansión, los ladrones fueron encerrados en capsulas de agua de la que no pudieron salir, murieron ahogados.

Desde hay comenzó a darse cuenta de que si quería llovía, de que si quería podría crear nieve e incluso hielo, de que podía manipular el agua, la nieve y el hielo como se le diera la gana, también notaba que podía ver, oír y sentir muchas cosas que los demás no, a ver las auras de los demás, sabia quien mentía y quien no... se dio cuenta de que no era normal.

Asustada decidió irse de Inglaterra a Francia donde vivía su tía, intentando pasar desapercibida decidió entrar a una escuela publica llama "Sweet Amoris" pensando en que podría tener una vida normal.. pero... ¿Por que siente que conoce a todos esos chicos? y ¿Por que se siente extraña con aquel chico rubio de ojos ámbar?

 **Físico:** Estatura promedio, delgada, de piel pálida, demasiado pálida, cabello largo hasta la cadera rubio platino, ojos azul claro, casi grises, ojos grandes con largas y gruesas pestañas, cuerpo muuy desarrollado, con un gran pecho que hace qe le duela la espalda, suele vestir vestidos un poco cortos góticos y como una "lolita" pero aun tocando lo gótico, le gusta usar un collar con forma de un rombo de zafiro.

 **Familia en la vida anterior:** Los Diamont.

* * *

Las familias tienen características y poderes diferentes.

 **Los Diamont:**

Familia de estatus media alta de Alemania, un matrimonio de brujos que se dedicaban ayudar con las cosechas, ellos podían dominar el elemento del agua y el viento llegando a combinarlos para crear nieve o hielo, también podían leer las auras de la gente, eso les servia para poder saber quienes eran de fiar y quien no, también pueden cambiar su forma a cualquier animal que quieran, su debilidad es la piedra Rubí y el Zafiro les da mas fuerza.

 **Los Balthory:**

Familia noble de Rumanía, un matrimonio de brujos que se creían que eran vampiros por su descendencia de Elizabeth Balthory, ellos tenían el demonio total del fuego, no se quemaban así que podían usarlo como se les antojaban, tercos y leales, ellos podían, literalmente hablando, oler las emociones de las personas, tambien tienen una manipulcion total sobre la electricidad o los truenos, son inmunes a ellos, sin embargo su debilidad es curiosamente la piedra Zafiro, debido a su relación con el agua, sin embargo es el Rubí que les da mas fuerza.

 **Los Demon:**

Familia de clase alta de Grecia, matrimonio de brujos que se dedicaban a la adivinación, eran unos videntes que leían las estrellas y suelen tener visiones mientras duermen, jamas se equivocan, su piedra es Amatista y su debilidad es la Esmeralda.

 **Los Rose:**

Familia noble de Inglaterra, un matrimonio de brujos que amaban la naturaleza, eran muy pacifistas pero muy peligrosos, pueden manipular la naturaleza a su antojo, creando armas con las mismas espinas de las rosas o incluso dar vida a las plantas para poder atacar a sus enemigos, totalmente vegetarianos y amantes de los animales, su piedra es la Esmeralda y su debilidad es la Perla.

 **Los Horton:**

Familia de clase media de Noruega, un matrimonio de brujos maestros del engaño, siendo capaces de crear cualquier ilucion, pueden también leer la mente y ver los recuerdos de la gente, no suelen hacerlo a menos que lo crean necesario, soy por lo general tranquilos pero muy territoriales. Su piedra es el Ámbar y su debilidad es la Amatista.

 **Los Rigoryth:**

Familia de clase baja de Francia, un matrimonio de brujos prácticamente "indestructibles" pues tienen la habilidad de regeneración totalmente insuperable, pueden sufrir la herida mas mortal y ser curada en segundos, también son inmunes a todo tipo de veneno, sin embargo cuando sus energías están al limite llegan a un "coma mágico" donde duermen hasta que todas sus energías estén regeneradas, pues cada vez que se regeneran usan su magia, cuando duermen son mas vulnerables. Su piedra es la Perla y su debilidad el Onix. La razón por la que lograron matarlos es por que el matrimonio tenían en el cuello un collar de Onix.

 **Los Gothman:**

Familia clase media de Rusia, un matrimonio de brujos capaces de controlar y manipular las sombras, la noche es su mejor aliada, entre mas oscuro este, entre mas sombras haya, mas sera su manipulación, son capaces de sentir los peores temores de las personas y usarlos en su contra, si el temor es mayor su poder es mas grande. Su piedra es el Onix y su debilidad es el Ámbar.

 **Los Ventrue:**

Familia clase baja de América, un matrimonio de brujos capases de comunicarse con los muertos, es decir fantasmas, ellos pueden sentir todo lo paranormal y poder usarlos a su favor, aveces las almas se niegan a partir y aceptan tener un trato con los brujos: "Ellos estarían por siempre en la tierra pero les entregarían sus almas a los brujos" los ventrue tienen la habilidad de manipular biologicamente a cualquier ser vivo, desde transmutarlo a incluso clonarlo. Su piedra es Acuamarina su debilidad es el cuarzo.

* * *

Ojo: Son brujos, por lo que puede volar con escoba, tranformar las cosas, hacer posiones... como Harry Potter ¿Okey? solo que esas son habilidades propias.

* * *

No subiré nada hasta que tenga a los otros 7 OC

Que dicen chicos ¿Les gusta la idea?

Para mas información o duda, no duden en mandarme un MP con gusto les responderé.

Evangeline Fuera.


	2. Chapter 2 Capitulo 1

Hola a todas...

Siento la demora, se que dije que lo subiria el domingo pero tube problemas a la hora de prublicar y no lo e intentado hasta ahora...

Quiero aclarar que ya tengo los personajes que necesito, gracias de nuevo.

Tambien quiero aclarar tres puntos.

*La historia se desarrolla despues del asunto de Nathaniel, es decir, el ya no vive con sus padres.

*Los capitulos van 1 por pareja, ya mas adelante sera normalmente.

*Tengame pacienca, trabajo en las mañanas y estudio por las tardes, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero hare lo que pueda.

Sin mas les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste...

La Magia del Amor

By: Evangeline Darkness

Capitulo 1.

.

...

.

Era un nuevo da en la bella Francia, erase un día como cualquier otro, sin nada fuera de lo normal, un día entre semana a medio siclo escolar, un día monótono y sin importancia… o eso parecía ser.

Quien diría que ese día fura de lo común seria el día donde la vida de 16 jóvenes cambiaria y se volviera aún más rara de lo que ya era…

En una escuela en especial llamada "Sweet Amoris" en la entrada había una chica mirando el edificio indecisa.

Ella sabía que las clases ya habían comenzado y que los pasillos ya estarían vacíos pero aun así no quería entrar.

Acaba de mudarse a Francia a la casa de su tía en un terreno privado en la zona rica de la cuidad, ella prefería usar la bicicleta o el transporte público, no le gustaba usar el dinero de sus tíos o padres pero estos parecía que hasta competían por ver quien la consentía mas.

Con un suspiro cansino se armó de valor e ingreso a la escuela en busca de la directora.

Algunos estudiantes que salían del salón para el cambio de hora se vieron hipnotizados por la nueva estudiante.

En la escuela era conocida entre los estudiantes por tener alumnos con belleza irreales, casi como dioses y al parecer una nueva diosa acaba de ingresar…

Estatura promedio, piel tan pálida que parecía irreal, cabello largo pero no como Rosalya, rubio platinado, semi ondulado que bailaba con cada paso que daba, ojos preciosos azul claro, casi grises, vestía un vestido como el que solía usar Nina la fanática de Lyssandro pero ella usaba en tonalidades de grises y rosas con muchos listones, zapatos de ligero tacón de color rosa pálido, con un lindo y adorable listón en su cabello como un moño y una bolsa de marca muy costosa en su mano cubierta por unos guantes sin dedos de seda.

Con su griseada mirada intentaba identificar un profesor o la directora, su tía no pudo acompañarla porque salió de viaje a América por unas semanas.

-¿Perdida muñeca? – escucho una voz muy sugerente que provoco que se detuviera y girara para poder ver a un pelirrojo de ojos negros que cuando se giró le miro descaradamente los senos que se veían por el escotado vestido resaltado por el corsé y el listón.

-Le pediría de amable manera que dejara de verme mi parte frontal de esa manera tan vulgar y mirarme – hablo con voz aterciopelada pero resaltando fuertemente su acento británico. – Mínimo sería tan educado como para decirme su nombre.

El chico frunció el ceño al escuchar a la chica, le recordaba tan malditamente a su mejor amigo.

-Soy Castiel… y es difícil no bajar la mirada teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las chicas son unas tablas.

La chica cambio su semblante ante las palabras del chico.

-Y es lamentable que un hombre, si es que es un término correcto con usted, tenga una mente tan cerrada con el sexo femenino, es una pena… pero bueno supongo que soñar no costaba nada.

Castiel se enojó con la chica, era obvio que lo estaba insultando, de manera sutil pero lo insultaba pero cuando iba a responderle.

-Oh vamos pelirrojo deja a la chica en paz, es nueva y ya la molestas, apareció un chico a lado de Castiel, este tenía el cabello azul y ojos rosas, vestía ropas alegres, ella relajo su expresión, tenía un aura tranquila y alegre. – Soy Alexy… ¿Cómo te llamas linda? ¡Mira nada más! ¡Pareces una muñeca! –exclamo emocionado.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Evangeline Darkness…

-Así que eres tu… menos mal ya comenzaba a preguntarme donde estaba la chica nueva…

Nuevamente una voz se unió a la conversación… al girarse de nuevo se quedó sin palabras…

Un chico alto, un poco más alto que el pelirrojo, rubio cuan rayos del sol, ojos brillantes como el ámbar, piel pálida pero no tanto como ella, vestía con un suéter que se pegaba a su piel marcando sus músculos por lo que se veía fuerte, unos jeans algo ajustados mostrando sus fuertes piernas, su cabello alborotado dándole un aire sensual y su sonrisa amable fue hipnotizaste…

.

…

 _._

" _No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía que día era, no sabía que año es, solo sabe que es de noche, que está en un pueblo que a lo lejos se ve un imponente castillo, que está atado a un tronco sobre mucha madera, en frente suyo había una mujer atada como el, vestía ropa blanca hecha tirones, sucia y manchada de sangre, a su alrededor mucha gente con antorchar y armas gritaban eufóricos…_

" _Den muerte a los demonios"_

" _Quémenlos"_

" _Merecen la muerte"_

" _Maten a los mounstros"_

 _Miro a su alrededor y vio con horror como más personas en su mismo estado ardían en llamas, los gritos, las suplicas, los llamados eran terribles…_

 _-¡Roderich! –escucho gritar._

 _Miro de nuevo a la mujer de enfrente y vio que lo miraba, su mirada había terror, miedo, pánico, angustia, desesperación pero también había amor, anhelo, necesidad._

 _-¡Roderich! –grito de nuevo._

 _-¡Morgana! –grito el en respuesta, sin saber porque sabía su nombre._

 _-¡Espérame Roderich! ¡Espérame por favor! – rogó con sus hermosas mejillas bañadas en lágrimas._

 _-¡Por siempre amor mío! ¡Siempre te amare!_

 _Con horror vio como le prendían fuego a Morgana y esta comenzó a gritar más._

 _-¡Roderich!_

 _-¡Morgana!"_

-¡No!

Nathaniel se despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y bañado en sudor, a su lado su gatita Blanca lo miraba preocupado, con la mano temblando se quito el sudor de la cara para poder mirar el reloj a su lado…

3:33 a.m

Siempre a la misma hora.

Siempre el mismo sueño.

Siempre el mismo sentimiento.

Y no sabia el por qué.

Con un suspiro se derperto por completo y se levanto de la cama para después comenzar a tenderla y dejarla en perfecto orden, después fue al baño a darse una larga ducha y ponerse su ropa habitual. Pase a todo, se sentía muy agusto con su nuevo estilo, uno que le identificaba y que mostraba como era.

Habia pasado ya cuatro meses desde que se emancipo y puede decir que jamas se había sentido tan libre, sin las exigencias de su padre, la indiferencia de su madre y los berrinches de su hermana…

Seguia siendo el delegado apegado a la directora y el mejor de la clase pero ahora tenia la libertad de estar mas agusto, solia pasar al gimnacio seguido a practicar box para eliminar el estrés… y vaya que funcionaba, nadie, ni siquiera el entrenador podía con el, tenia mucha fuerza y gracias a eso tenia un cuerpo espectacular haciéndose mas popular entre las chicas aunque a el no le interesa, tenia una gatita a la que le encanta mimar, comenzó a relacionarse mas con sus compañeros menos con Castiel y su hermana,

Siguiendo su rutina de siempre llego al instituto antes que nadie y entro a la sala de delegados para ponerla en orden, al rato la puerta se abrió sin ser abierta, rápidamente vio que se trataba de la directora.

-Buenos días directora – saludo con una agradable sonrisa educada.

-Buenos días Nathaniel, temprano como siempre – dijo la anciana con unas carpetas en la mano.

-Por supuesto.. ¿Pasa algo?

-Oh no, en absoluto, sin embargo una nueva alumna ingresa a la institución y me gustaría que estuvieras al pendiente de ella… todo está en orden, lo único que falta es su fotografía pero no te preocupes, llamaron de su escuela anterior y nos dio muy buenas recomendaciones…

-Vaya… no se preocupe me hare cargo de todo – dijo mientras agarraba las carpetas y las abría para ver la información.

"Evangelines Darknes

19 años

Primogénita de los nobles Lord Darkness, ahijada de la reina Isabell de Inglaterra, sobrina de Jean Darkness ministro de Francia."

-¿Una condesa? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Si... te darás cuenta lo mucho que significa que ella estudie en nuestra institución Nathaniel… quiero que se sienta a gusto.

-Si directora… - acepto sin más.

-Magnifico… entonces me retiro Nathaniel, los estudiantes no tardaran mucho en llegar…

-Sí, hasta luego.

Sin más la directora salió dejando al rubio metido en sus pensamientos, bien no le sorprendía que fuera rica, algunos estudiantes eran muy ricos o hijos de famosos pero nunca había conocido a una condesa de verdad menos británica ahijada de la mismísima reina. Por un momento se preguntó cómo seria, si una chica elegante y refinada, egocéntrica y cínica, amable y dulce, mimada y caprichosa, delicada y sensible, fuerte y rebelde… quien sabe…

Sin mas espero a que la misteriosa apareciera, sin embargo no esperaba que se encontrara tan rápido con Castiel quien indignamente le miraba el busto pero llego Alexy para salvar la situación, le llamo para poder llamar su atención y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

Una chica hermosa vestida de muñeca con un cuerpo perfecto, ojos preciosos, cabello hermosa, tentadores labios y un aura muy conocida.

No supo porque… pero el sentía que a ella ya la conocía.

Y es curioso… porque ella pensó lo mismo.

.

...

.

Continuara.

* * *

Bien chicas espero que les haya gustado, el domingo intentare subir el siguiente capitulo.

Nos vemos.


End file.
